disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sample/Gallery
Images of Sample from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Promotional images Sample (Experiment 258).png Stitch experiments wallpaper.jpg Stitch and Experiments puzzle.jpg Screenshots ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Sample pod.jpg|Sample's experiment pod screenCapture 25.05.13 13-50-03.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-14h21m37s13.png Sample making sounds.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-51-50.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-05.jpg Sample making sounds 002.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-54-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-29.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-33.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-57-53.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-55-22.jpg Sample hopping.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 13-56-15.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-06.jpg Sample in a carrier.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-03-43.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-02-49.jpg Sample making sounds 003.jpg Stitch grabs Sample.jpg Sample with Lilo and Stitch.jpg Sample making Lilo's sounds.jpg Stitch, Sample and Lilo hiding.jpg Sample still in the carrier.jpg Stitch covering Sample's mouth.jpg Stitch and Sample cornered.jpg Stitch protecting Sample.jpg Gantu shows up for Sample.jpg Lilo, Stitch and Sample escape.jpg Jumba talking about Sample.jpg Sample goes past Stitch.jpg Sample dancing.jpg Stitch grabbing Sample.jpg Stitch dragging Sample.jpg Sample in the closet.jpg Sample making sounds 004.jpg Sample dancing 002.jpg Sample with a snow hat.jpg Sample covered in an umbrella.jpg Sample making sounds 005.jpg Gantu and Sample.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-05-17.jpg Stitch grabs Sample 002.jpg Stitch, Lilo and Sample escaping.jpg Stitch, Sample and Lilo.jpg Stitch, Sample and Lilo 002.jpg Sample and Lilo.jpg Lilo grabs Sample.jpg screenCapture 25.05.13 14-07-23.jpg Stitch and Sample captured.jpg Gantu talking about Sample.jpg Sample and Stitch.jpg Lilo defending Stitch and Sample.jpg Gantu talking about Stitch and Sample.jpg Lilo, Stitch and Sample.jpg Sample gets loose.jpg Sample escapes.jpg Stitch and Sample on the wall.jpg Stitch and Sample.jpg Stitch and Sample wall crawling.jpg Lilo, Stitch and Sample 002.jpg Sample in the band.jpg Rapper Sample.jpg|Rapper Sample Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h48m08s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h44m05s91.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h35m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m52s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m14s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m15s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h02m05s160.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h43m04s223.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h40m57s104.png vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h45m47s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h27m04s40.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h29m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-30-20h30m42s30.png|Sample being tricked by Snafu vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h34m33s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h15m17s61.png|"Warning Intruder Alert!" Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h08m29s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! screenCapture 04.02.13 11-07-37.jpg|Sample in Stitch! anime screenCapture 04.02.13 11-10-25.jpg 258anime1.png 258anime2.png|Sample making others dance uncontrollably screenCapture 04.02.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-18-12.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-17-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-19-25.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-20-31.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-03-30.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-04-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-00.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-06-49.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-07-42.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-08.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-11-43.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-04.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 12-14-50.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-49-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-17.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 11-50-46.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-31.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-12-49.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 03.jpg Experiments (Planet of the Sand) 04.jpg Experiments and aliens over a cliff.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-03-39.jpg Miscellaneous Experiment-624-angel-41162.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-05-37.jpg screenCapture 29.01.13 20-14-52.jpg ScreenCapture 29.01.13 20-13-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h27m44s078.png ScreenCapture-19-02-16-21h58m29s558.png The Origin Of Stitch Sample.png panes43.jpg Sample Beach Treasure.png 4932ebdf7c37c1d85b04ca3ce986726f--electric-parade-disney-parks.jpg|Sample in Disneyland Paris Sample.jpg|Sample in the Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary Grand Celebration Cavalcade Sample Disney Tsum Tsum.png|Sample as a Tsum during the January 2019 Stitch's Cousin Frenzy! event in ''Disney Tsum Tsum Sample Tsum Tsum Japanese.jpg|Sample's bio from the September 2018 Stitch's Cousin Search event in the Japanese version of Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Character galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries